The present invention relates generally to docking stations for portable computers such as laptop or notebook computers, and more specifically to an integrated docking tray assembly for docking such a portable computer.
Portable computers have become increasingly popular because of the added mobility they provide compared to conventional xe2x80x9cdesk topxe2x80x9d computer systems. These computers, often referred to as laptop or notebook computers, typically comprise a clam-shell type housing including a main body portion providing a keyboard and a lid portion having a built-in display. The main body portion and lid portion may be folded together allowing the computer to be carried from place to place by a user. However, because of their smaller size, portable computers are usually somewhat less convenient to use than conventional desktop computers. For example, a typical portable computer includes a more compact keyboard and display than is found in a comparable desktop computer system. Similarly, instead of a mouse, commonly used with desktop computers, the portable computer may use a point stick, touch pad, or trackball for input of cursor control information because such devices may be more easily housed within the portable computer""s housing. Further, when utilized with a network, the portable computer must be physically connected to the network infrastructure before use, requiring the time consuming process of connecting cords or cables.
Consequently, it is often desirable to provide a docking station for the portable computer so that the computer may provide its user with many of the conveniences normally found in desktop systems. A typical docking station provides a power connection for powering the portable computer and/or recharging its internal batteries, expansion slots for allowing connection of the portable computer with drives which could not be placed within the computer""s housing due to its size, and connections to peripheral devices such as an external monitor, a printer, a full-sized keyboard, a mouse, and the like. The docking station usually includes a docking mechanism that physically connects the portable computer to the docking station thereby coupling the computer to the features provided by the docking station in a single operation.
Presently, docking stations are placed on the user""s desk, forcing the user to have the laptop computer on the desk while docked with the docking station. Besides occupying limited desk space, this arrangement may place the computer""s keyboard in an uncomfortable position or height for typing. Further, the docking station is often connected to a separate monitor, which is used rather than the portable computer""s display. Because the lid portion when raised may block the monitor and the desk may lack room to properly align the external monitor and the computer""s keyboard while the computer is docked, the user may be forced to constantly switch his or her view from the keyboard to the monitor, resulting in unnecessary physical discomfort and fatigue.
Consequently, there exists a need for an improved docking station for a portable computer wherein the docking station and computer do not occupy needed desk space, and wherein the computer""s keyboard may be placed in a more comfortable position for typing and may be more easily aligned with an external monitor to reduce unnecessary discomfort and fatigue.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an integrated docking tray assembly suitable for being mounted below a work surface such as a desktop, tabletop, cabinet, shelf, or the like, wherein the integrated docking tray assembly is capable of docking a portable computer, in particular a laptop or notebook computer. In an exemplary embodiment, the integrated docking tray assembly is comprised of a tray suitable for receiving the portable computer. A docking station is integrated into the tray for docking the portable computer. The tray is mounted underneath the work surface so that it may move between a closed position substantially retracted beneath the surface and an open position at least partially extended from the surface. Thus, when a portable computer is received in the tray and docked to the docking station, its keyboard and display may be accessed for use when the tray is in the open position and stored in the tray underneath the desktop when the tray is in the closed position.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.